


Southern Comfort

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [3]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 5
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	1. Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: stranger sex , semi-public sex , cunnilingus , vaginal sex , praise

You've been eyeing him from across the bar. He keeps looking away when your eyes meet, but then he downs a shot of something devilish.

You watch with fascination as his throat bobs and his shirt strains across his sizeable chest. His biceps flex when he slams the glass down, and he clears his throat. The sound makes your pussy clench and your palms sweat. Suddenly, he's staring right at you.

A shiver runs through you as he strides in your direction. 

"Need a refill?" 

At a loss for words, you nod dumbly and scold yourself as he goes to retrieve your drink. You've almost convinced yourself that you weren't eye-fucking each other when he clears his throat again.

He hands you the drink, your fingers brushing. He won't stop looking deeply into your eyes. You're squirming in your seat, hoping to relieve the empty ache between your legs. 

He leans over the bar, looming, when he asks, "You new?" 

You swallow as his eyes trail over you.

"When do you get off?" 

You almost wish you could take the words back; they blurted so eagerly from your mouth without thought. 

But his lips are tugging at the corners as his eyes focus on your lips. "After you do, darlin'."

You find yourself perched on the lip of the sink as he hungrily shoves his tongue in and out of your entrance, his nose circling your clit. You should be embarrassed by the loud slipping sounds of your cunt in his mouth, but you're only coherent enough to bite your fist. His gorgeous hair is clenched tightly in your other hand when you pull him up. 

He doesn't hesitate to kiss you. You can taste yourself, and it makes you want him all the more. 

You're fumbling with his belt and zipper when he chuckles against your lips. "I like how you want me."

You gracelessly jump from the sink turning around and displaying your ass. You're begging as his thick cock rubs teasingly. You push back, trying to impale yourself. Only the head is inside, and you whine. 

"Pretty thing, so sweet." 

Your eyes meet in the mirror. He pushes forward.

You both groan in relief. The stretch almost too much but exactly what you need. You brace yourself, his colossal hand holding your hips in place as he moves inside you. He wraps himself around you, squeezing. He moves faster. 

"You're coming home with me after this."

And you do go home with him after the best orgasm of your life in the public bathroom of a questionable bar in a rural backwater town. He fills you perfectly and whispers all the ways he'll take you and you can't imagine a better ending than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Frozen Daiquiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: implied Ds , Daddy kink , semi-public sex , fellatio , unsafe sex , implied breeding kink

"Clyde, you promised!" 

He sits up slowly, sleepy eyes unfocused. You almost feel bad for waking him up. 

"Remember? I ate my veggies. You owe me." 

He mumbles through a smirk, "Sure, darlin'. Just lemme get up."

He seems grumpy, probably thinks it's too late at night for y'all to be out. You wait for the ignition to turn over before you hand him his hat with thanks. 

"Of course, hon. I always keep my promises." 

His words make you clench with desire, but you also want that shake.

You've been squirming in your seat. His knowing glances cause your cunt to clench. Even with how good he treats you, he always loves to tease you. Making you beg, watching you come apart only after giving permission. 

You realize you don't care about the shake as he pulls in.

He parks in the empty lot after handing you the shake. 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

He leans back, palms his erection through his jeans, and flashes that toothy grin that makes your knees weak. 

You don't hesitate.

You slide closer to him, shake in one hand while the other releases his hard cock. You slowly jerk him as he tangles his hand in your hair, pulling you towards him for a kiss.

"Show Daddy how happy he makes ya." 

Hand still in your hair, Clyde guides your head into his lap.

Like a lightbulb, a brilliant idea consumes your thoughts, too good not to try. 

You take a long sip of the cool beverage before lapping greedily at his cock. He groans, so you take another long draw of the shake before swallowing his sizable length, taking it as deep as you can.

The grip in your hair tightens, such a sweet sting. The guttural noises coming from his throat have you on edge. Abruptly, he lifts your mouth off his cock with a messy pop. He doesn't miss when you whine in disappointment. 

"Hold on, darlin'."

He covers himself and gets out of the truck, scanning for any witnesses before asking, "You know the safe word." 

You repeat it back to him, excitement building in your chest and between your legs while hurriedly pulling off your shorts. He smiles; you're not wearing panties.

"Always ready for me, such a perfect lil thang." 

He jumps back in, the cab swaying with his weight. You clamber on top of him, straddling his lap. You open the buttons of your shirt, presenting your breasts. He sighs contentedly when you position his cock at your entrance.

He leaves bruises on your chest as you sink down. His right hand, once clutching at your hip, moves to support your ass. He's vigorously pumping up into you, the truck undulating rhythmically. 

"Fuck, that's right, always givin' you what you want. Gonna fill you up, take you home and go again. Give you everythang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
